Home for Christmas Once and Again Version
by Aingeal0220
Summary: This is a few years after Just For Valentines, for Jessie and Katie.
1. The Singer Homecoming

**Home for Christmas (Once and Again Version)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Once and Again characters. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. So please don't sue me.**

**Rating: PG to PG-15**

**Part I: The Singer Homecoming**

When you're young, sometimes life can seem simple. You eat. You sleep. You go to school. You spend a few bucks bowling or hanging out with your friends. You earn a few hollers from the parents now and then. You get grounded. Other than that, usually you could really care less.

It was another morning and it was also the day before Christmas. Jessie laid on her back staring at ceiling of her attic room. She felt happy and scared at the same time knowing what was in store for the upcoming days.

A bubbly face came across her line of sight, green eyes staring down at her lovingly. Her long hair was touching Jessie's cheek. Cupping that person's head, Jessie pulled her closer. With a smile on her lips she closed her eyes as she felt the other person's lips touch her own.

They pull apart. The person who owned her heart still hovering above her, a smile still pasted on her face.

"Your brother told me you'll be up here." The voice, though so familiar to Jessie's ears sounded like music to her heart.

"When did you get here?" Jessie asked caressing the cheeks of her lover.

She missed the softness, and the smile that could never leave her lips. A year apart was too much for Jessie but they had to endure. They believed in their love that much.

"I begged the Dean to grant me week long excuse slip so I don't have to get into the holiday rush. I just felt the need to be home Jess. I needed to be with you."

"Katie Singer… You say the sweetest things…" Jessie smiled pulling Katie into a kiss once more.

The kiss was slow but with their hearts yearning for more, it progressed and grew more passionate. Katie skillfully repositioned herself to lie beside Jessie without breaking it. Gasping for air, Jessie could only pull away, tugging the collar of Katie's blouse to fill the need of her aching. She ached to be close to Katie, closer than she had ever been.

"Way to be greeted…" Katie grinned and placed a tender kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Was your flight alright...?" Jessie asked.

"Yes…"

The blonde felt like she was so intoxicated by Katie's scent. She endured a year without her warmth, her scent, her embrace. But Jessie knew too well Katie was coming back for her. Jessica Sammler knew Katie Singer would only come back to her.

_She stood at the airport, desperately trying to hide her aching heart. She couldn't stop what was happening. It was for Katie's future. She couldn't deny the love of her life the chance of a lifetime._

"_Take care ok?" Jessie whispered._

_Katie was just in front of her. Katie's parents were behind her, waving their goodbyes. Karen was also there, trying to be all supportive though her mother didn't know how much Jessie was aching now._

"_I'll be fine Jess. I'll write to you everyday. Check you email alright?" Katie pulled her into a hug._

_She felt the taller girl whisper to her ear making tears that were welling up to fall._

"_I would only love you Jessica Sammler. I would only come home to you. I promise you that. I love you."_

_Yes. Though they have promised once they get back to Chicago they would let their parents know, Katie and Jessie's relationship remained a secret as of present time. Katie already had finished high school and was about to go to London for the scholarship grant that was awarded to her. The secrecy was something Jessie regretted now. And even though Katie was nothing but supportive to whatever Jessie decided on, the blonde felt she could have done better. They should have been honest to everyone who cared about them._

_Before Katie could decipher, Jessie looked up towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. With eyes wide-open, Katie Singer had received a kiss from Jessica Sammler in front of a crowd that included their parents._

"_I love you. And I'm not letting you leave till I let you and the rest of the world know that I do. I love you."_

"_Jess…" Katie smiled and leaned down to kiss her again._

_Nothing else mattered that day. Katie had to board her plane. And Jessie had to face curious parents around her. But Jessie didn't mind the barrage of questions. She never felt better._

"What time will they arrive?" Jessie asked snuggling closer to Katie.

"They weren't able to take the last flight out. They would probably get here by the 27th already. Hope you don't mind me hanging out with you on Christmas day."

With a giggle, Jessie gave Katie a peck on the lips and a hug.

"I wouldn't mind having you for Christmas Miss Singer."

"I'm sure you don't Miss Sammler."

----

"So…" Eli mumbled on as he and his sister shoveled the snow.

Katie helped in the kitchen as Karen prepared lunch. Much to Jessie's dismay, they would have to put their longings on hold for a while. It was a family day. They had to wait for their so-called alone time in the evening.

"So what?" Jessie asked huffing a little.

She realized how long it had been since she had a regimen of exercise. She should rethink about it since she had to be in perfect shape. You can't lose the weight battle when you have a pretty hot girlfriend running around the streets of London. Luckily, Jessie didn't have to resort to a dreadful disease this time.

She was two years away from graduating. After that she had to think of which college to go to. She did thought of a college in London. It was impossible not to.

"Are you going to do IT this year?" Eli smirked, earning a snowball on his face.

Since their vacation in LA, Eli was either badgering her about some other single girls Jessie knew, or their sex life. Katie and Jessie had been taking their time though. Something he couldn't comprehend since the two were now out and about.

"Eli. Shovel." Jessie glared, threatening him with another snowball.

He lifted both his hands in defeat, smiling at the thought of his sister growing to become a lady.

A few hours later, the siblings tiredly lounged on the couch. The aroma of the roasted chicken that was coming from the kitchen seemed to ignite that familiar fire in Eli's stomach.

"Man that chicken has to be good!" Eli closed his eyes and continued to enjoy the scent of what could be their lunch meal.

"Hey there..." Katie came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea in her hand.

She handed one to Eli and another to Jessie.

"Katie…" Eli began.

Realizing what line of questioning Eli was about to start with Katie. Jessie promptly diverted their attention.

"Katie, can you help me in my room? I need to fix something."

With those words uttered, Jessie mentally kicked herself. She realized what type of fixing there was needed in her room, in context with Eli's brain. She turned to her brother, mouthing three simple words.

Not a word.

----

The sky was clear and somehow Jessie wished there was a bit of snow falling. They have gone back to Rick and Lily's after lunch and were now preparing for the great Sammler-Manning Christmas party. Of course it included dear Katie.

"You've been thinking a lot lately… I'm starting to feel jealous about whatever it is that occupies your mind…" Katie whispered.

Jessie smiled as she felt the brunette's arms wrap around her waist. Pulling her into one of those embraces they usually share on the very same attic.

"No need to fret. My thoughts are of you…" Jessie replied tilting her head.

This allowed Katie's lips to linger on her neck, softly placing kisses from its base to her jaw line.

"Katie…" The name came out of Jessie's lips which somehow sounded like a moan in her ears.

They were points in their relationship that they were sure to delve into the unknown at any second. But somewhere along the way, they knew they were a little young to give in to their desires. Of course, both knew that there will come a time they had to cross that border. For now, maybe they could wait a little more.

"I know…" Katie replied resting her head on Jessie shoulder.

She felt the blonde's hand caressing her head reassuringly.

Jessie turned to face her. And there was some unknown element in the blonde's eyes that Katie could not make sense of. It was a look she hadn't seen before. But she could feel Jessie's embrace a little tighter now. It seemed Jessie would want to be closer that humanly possible.

"Jess…?" Katie asked.

As if snapping out of a daze, Jessie just smiled and rested her head on Katie's chest.

_It was one of those one week vacations Katie took after three months. And Jessie had it all planned out. She had to make sure that the two of them would be spending each moment together, memorably. Jessie wanted to send Katie off to London with fond memories of the two of them happily together._

"_We don't have to go to all these…" Katie spoke snapping Jessie out of her trip to Lala-Land. _

"_But I want to make the most of the time you spend here." Jessie explained._

"_I know, but I need to be with my family once in a while too. I can't stay with you all the time…" Katie replied earning a pout from her girlfriend._

"_Don't do that…" The brunette closed her eyes pretending not to have seen the infamous Sammler pout._

"_You know I can't stand you looking like that…" Katie added as she felt Jessie tug her arm. _

_Katie looked down to the smaller girl and gave in._

"_Ok… Ok… We'll go together. Wherever. Whenever." Katie sighed giving in to the Sammler pout._

_Triumphant, Jessie tiptoed to place a gentle but passionate kiss on her girlfriend's lips._

_That was a reminder for Katie Singer. Losing isn't so bad… Sometimes._

The two watched the snow starting to fall once more. Both thanking the opportunity that was given to them. Pulling apart, they smiled at each other and began to rummage their clothes for something suitable to wear.

"I'm sure Grace will keep us entertained…" Katie mumbled as she pulled a pair of jeans.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Zoe created the program this year." Jessie smirked knowing pretty well that Katie was Zoe's number one victim for all occasions.

"Cool…" Katie replied sarcastically as she plopped herself on Jessie's bed.

----

Gifts exchanged, laughs shared, the Sammler-Manning plus a Singer party was practically a blast for everyone. By now, most of them were in their rooms. Though weary, everyone was happy.

The girls, Grace, Zoe, Jessie and Katie were in the kitchen. They were about to retire to their rooms but something hung in the air.

"Have you talked to Tad yet?" Zoe asked earning death glares for her sister and stepsister.

She mouthed "what" then shrugged.

"_I don't believe you!" Tad yelled as Katie stood stiff watching her friend go ballistic on her._

"_I like her Katie. And I dated her. How could you just go under my nose then take her away?" _

"_I didn't take her way. Things just happened!" Katie replied defiantly._

_The girl knew that she didn't do much to gain Jessie's affections. She even wanted to conceal them. But the harder she tried the deeper it grew. So much she couldn't keep it inside anymore. It had to get out. By the eve of their first kiss, Jessie was so confused that she didn't realize she was feeling the same thing. They were both scared of losing each other. And when that faithful day arrived, it was only that kiss that could soothe them._

"_Things don't just happen, Singer. You're a damn back-stabber." He angrily pointed his finger on his now ex-best friend._

_Katie didn't respond anymore. She knew pretty well that if more words were uttered, more pain could be released into the air. She stayed silent and Tad could no longer hold his ground. He turned around never looking back._

"I immediately went here after I got to the airport. I didn't really have time to drop by his place or mine. Considering my family are still on their way here." Katie replied not tearing her eyes from the dishes she was putting away.

"But you will right?" Grace asked earning glares for Zoe and Jessie.

Katie turned around to the three and could just respond with a faint smile. She didn't really know if Tad was ready to fix their friendship. But Katie did hope, everyday of the year that they would. Tad was a pretty big person in Katie's life. She can't just give up on him.

----

She lay on her side and watched Katie's chest heaving. Her lover seemed to far off to dream land but Jessie couldn't find the urge to fall asleep. She let her fingers linger on Katie's cheek, stroking it gently. She was careful not to wake the girl beside her, Katie was a little tired from the things they did all day.

Suddenly, Katie stirred giving Jessie a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked propping on her side in order to face the love of her life.

"Nothing's wrong…" Jessie replied her smile glimmering against the moonlight.

"I just…" The blonde continued.

She placed her finger on Katie's lips which curved into a smile.

"I just find you beautiful…" Jessie finished leaning to place a kiss on the other girl's lips.

"I get that a lot…" Katie joked earning a light slap on her shoulder.

She pulled Jessie into a hug and sighed.

"I'm sorry you couldn't see Tad…" Jessie mumbled in Katie's chest.

It was a sincere apology since Jessie knew the duo would have been best friends for life if she hadn't come into the picture.

"Don't worry about it… Everything will be alright…" Katie reassured her.

A finger made its way to Jessie's chin urging her to look up. She found Katie staring at her, lovingly. They kissed one more time then just held each other through the night. Not long after, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Merry Christmas

**Part II: Merry Christmas**

There were mornings the Jessie felt a little cold. This is despite knowing the weather in Chicago can go to extremes on Christmas Eve. Today was a little different though. She didn't feel a slight chill, she didn't even shiver. She smiled knowing the source of warmth her body gained from the other person's embrace.

_She laid her head on Katie's lap while the other girl read a book. The book was something about two mice searching for some cheese. Katie mentioned it was sort of philosophical though Jessie mentioned Katie was a little exaggerating. The blonde thought Katie looked absolutely cute while reading though. Serious Katie was a sight to behold._

"_Tell me something you miss when we're not together…" Jessie asked just out of the blue._

_Katie laid the book down on the grass then turned her attention to the blue-eyed blonde._

"_Let's see…" Katie gazed upwards thinking deeply._

"_Singer… I'm waiting…" Jessie smirked as she traced Katie's jaw line with her finger._

_She saw a smile creeping from Katie's lips before she looked down, her eyes warm and happy. _

"_Everything."_

She felt lips on her cheek making her smile. Opening her eyes, Jessie saw green orbs greeting her.

"Merry Christmas, Jess."

----

They gathered in the kitchen. Everyone still on their PJs, some still a little bit groggy. Rick and Lily were talking about what time Karen would arrive to pick up Jessie and Katie. Karen was supposed to only take Jessie, but since Katie's parents are still out of the house, the older Sammler took it upon herself to take in her daughter's girlfriend as well. The Manning sisters ate their share of the breakfast food. Although there were times Zoe would steal a bite from Grace's plate. She said something about the taste was better when it came from Grace's plate. Jessie and Katie were in the kitchen too. They were a little quiet than usual, each silently pondering on how to talk to Tad. The two girls did small talk every now and then. But it was not enough to consider it as a fairly balanced conversation. Eli, for his part, just rested his chin on the dining table. He was still sleepy considering he had to somewhat finish a song for work. Yeah, he still worked for Alex Kelly back in LA. And being in Alex's good graces gave him a chance to spend Christmas with his family. He had to work in LA on New Year's though. But the catch was Alex allowed him to bring the family. It was something he intended to do.

Taking a last bite, Katie wiped her mouth clean and excused herself. She was about to take a walk when Jessie called out.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful ok?"

"I will. See you later guys." Katie waved then turned around to take the walk.

----

He had a tight grip on the wine bottle's neck. He had been drinking since Christmas Eve and had no intention of slowing down. It was the first Christmas he spent away from his best friend. It was the first time everything was all out in the open.

His parents were taking a tour in the Bahamas. The rest had their new family to spend the night with. He used to have a girl to visit on Christmas Eve. But tonight he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

Stretching out his hand, his fingertips felt the picture frame on the side table. He took hold of it, and stared. Closing his eyes, he felt his temper flair up. He remembers too well. He was hurting too much.

He threw the frame towards the fireplace, making the flare up.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"It's me." The voice replied.

_He was frustrated. Jessie was just looked away from his gaze still refusing to give him an answer. They went a times and spent a few hours after school. But lately everything had been changing. Jessie's demeanor, her temper. She seemed more and more agitated whenever he tried to be closer to her._

_He didn't really have help from his best friend either. Though the two girls hang out every single day, Katie kept silence about Jessie's thoughts of Tad. _

_But one day, Tad just woke up feeling he had enough of waiting. He was through trying to figure out what Jessie was feeling._

_He just had to find out._

_He forced Jessie out into the courtyard where every one else seem to care less about what they were arguing about._

"_I've been asking you and you've been saying no that I'm starting to wonder when you'll ever say yes."_

"_I won't Tad."_

"_Why? Is it because of the last incident because I had the impression you got over it already."_

"_Tad, that's not it."_

"_Then tell me why? I don't see you with anyone. But you're keeping your distance and you're not seen dating."_

"_I am dating someone." Jessie finally replied with a sigh._

"_Who? Who the fuck are you seeing secretly?" Tad asked._

"_It's me."_

Tad replayed the words over his head over and over again. He heart burning more and more pain making his feelings flare up.

"Tad?" The voice asked again.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He breathed out, but his mind clouded by his anger. When the door swung open, he had no choice but to face his nightmare.

"Merry Christmas." Katie smiled only to receive a slap across her face.

----

"Are you worried?" Grace asked as she handed a cup of chocolate to Jessie.

They were on their own in the house for a while. Rick and Lily attended a party in Lily's office. Jessie was thinking of Katie. Whenever they were apart, Jessie couldn't help but do so.

"I just want them to settle it Grace. But I don't want Katie to get hurt."

"She'll be fine Jess. Katie's a charmer. She'll warm up to Tad in no time."

"I doubt her charm could be enough…"

"Jess…"

"I know what you're going to say… Katie told me the same thing. But can you blame me if I feel responsible?"

Grace sighed and just gripped her cup a little tighter. Jessie did have a point. If Katie hadn't met Jessie, maybe the duo of Tad and Katie would still be friends.

----

She didn't flinch she just stood there with her eyes closed. The pain was spreading through her cheeks but she didn't dare fight back. He had every reason to be mad at her.

"You have the nerve Singer." Tad growled grabbing Katie by the collar.

Katie still had her eyes closed.

And even though Tad was hurting her physically, Katie kept her cool. She tried to understand that if she was in his shoes, she'll probably feel the same way too.

"You have the damn nerve to come here. Are you here to gloat? Well gloat all you want. You're half a person you would ever be. And Jessie's going to ditch you too. Like she did"

Katie breathed deeply before she replied.

"You can hurt me all you want Tad. Scream at me and tell me Jessie will one day leave me. Tell me I'm the worse friend ever. But I'll come back here every year. I won't hoping that someday you'll forgive me from hiding my relationship with Jessie from you. I still care. You will always be my best friend Tad. No matter how you look at it. I'll be there for you even if I was the last you'll think would be there for you."

He clenched his hold on her collar tighter. He couldn't response, alcohol was adding up to his weariness.

"I'm leaving Tad. Get some rest. Merry Christmas." Katie pulled her friend into a hug.

A tear almost made its way down from her eyes but she turned around. She didn't want Tad to see she was crying. She didn't want his sympathy. She wanted his forgiveness.

----

Jessie laid on her bed by her lonesome. Katie had not returned. Grace was taking a nap and Zoe would probably be watching some Christmas specials on the TV.

She was worried. She just couldn't stop worrying.

_Katie knew she worried about how they felt when they were apart. And no matter how much Katie and Jessie provided time for each other, Jessie just wanted the other girl come home. _

"_Jessie?" Katie called out from the other line._

"_Sorry… I'm just…"_

"_Spacing out? I know. You've been like that since I got here. You have to cheer up. I don't want to worry about you Jess…"_

"_I don't want you to worry about me too. I'm just used to having you here Katie. I don't know how to stop worrying… If you ate already… If you're fine…"_

"_Jessie… Honey… Stop rambling… I'm taking care of myself… You can be assured of that…"_

"_How?"_

"_Feel your heart Jess. That's how close I want to be. So close I could feel the beat of your heart. Nothing can keep me away from that dream."_

"_Since when was being with me a dream for you?"_

"_Well you see Miss Sammler, it was ever since the day I laid eyes on you."_

"Jess?" Katie peeked from the stairs.

Jessie sat up and saw her swelling left cheek.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. Did you eat lunch?"

"Katie…"

"Jess… Trust me… Everything is alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, blondie. I'm with you."


	3. One Day at the Time

**Part III: One Day at a Time**

Jessie lay on her bed as she watched Katie fix herself. Being happy and sad at the same time, Jessie kept her silence to avoid worrying her girlfriend. Even though Katie smiled at her, she knew the other girl was sad knowing Christmas had gone by and her misunderstanding with Tad was still unresolved. To add more to the rift, Tad made it known that he didn't want anything from Katie. The girl's swelling cheek was a testament to that. Jessie knew Tad meant a lot to Katie. It really hurt to know that she was the reason for their fight.

Jessie sat on the bed while Katie stretched out. The latter had just finished making herself presentable.

"Katie…"

"Hmmm?" The tall brunette turned around to face her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Katie asked, confused.

She took a seat beside the blonde and held her suddenly cold hand.

"I'm sorry you lost Tad. I know it was because of me. This must be the very first Christmas you're not with him…"

"No… Stop… Don't apologize…" Katie smiled squeezing her hand a bit.

She rubbed her hands to warm up her girlfriend's hands which were in between. She then kissed Jessie on the side of her head then continued on.

"What happened to me and Tad is not your fault. It was never your fault. He chose to stop treating me as a friend and I respect his decision. I know it's hard to understand or even to comprehend how the girl you like ends up happy and in love with your girl best friend."

"But if you didn't meet me… If we didn't…" Jessie wanted to tell Katie her thoughts and her feelings but the words wouldn't come out.

She couldn't even finish her sentence. It was hard to think of what to say while you're trying to hold back the tears.

"If I didn't meet you, I would still be the same knucklehead in high school, occasionally pissing off Grace Manning. If we didn't fall in love, I wouldn't be this happy…"

"But you need your friends Katie. I can't let you build your life on me alone." Jessie explained knowing they can't be the only people in their little island.

She didn't want Katie to get tired of her. She wanted Katie to be with her forever. No matter how long forever was.

"I have friends." Katie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I have Grace, Zoe and Russell. I have my schoolmates who definitely have an accent. And if Tad never realizes that we make each other happy… Well… To hell with him. I'll just have to find a new best friend."

"But…" Jessie wanted to refute Katie's speech but a kiss was all it took to make her stop talking.

They kissed slowly then parted. Katie finally saw Jessie smile as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"You were never, and will never be a mistake in my life Jess. You're probably the best if not one of the best things that ever happened to me…" Katie confessed placing another tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Really?" Jessie asked though smiling through her tears.

"Yeah, really. Now dry those tears because I need you to fix me breakfast."

Jessie furrowed her eyebrows. She did know how to cook, but she most certainly wasn't a morning person.

"No time. You do know I don't do breakfast." Jessie replied moving out of the bed.

"Yeah, but you see… My tummy is craving for Chef Jessie's milk cereal. So, I need a bowl of that or I'll die…"

Jessie rolled her eyes and took Katie's hand. Their fingers seem to fit together. Jessie smiled thinking, maybe this was really meant to be.

----

"Royal flush!!!" Zoe stood up on the coffee table and wiggled her butt in front of a very annoyed Grace.

It was two days after Christmas and Katie was still in the Sammler home. Lily was prepared enough to cook a feast for the Mannings and the Sammlers, plus one Singer over the holidays. Karen dropped by to spend the dinners with all of them while she tagged Henry along.

As for Katie and Jessie, they tried to spend as much quality together. Considering that Katie would be leaving for London a few days after, they managed to enjoy it with Jessie's family.

"You don't look very happy Grace…" Eli smirked, giving Zoe a high-five.

"Eli…" Jessie warned.

She saw Grace's cheeks all red, her eyes on fire. Her stepsister could really kill, IF looks could kill.

"Come on Grace. We all got royally flushed by Zoe. So deal with it. OW!" Katie blurted out of nowhere, earning a pinch on her side from her girlfriend and a glare from the all mighty Grace Manning.

She turned to her girlfriend, mouthing "What?" but all she got was Jessie's "don't be a smart-ass" look.

"Ok… It's time for food!!!" Eli shouted trying to loosen up the mood.

He could use a very civil and non-awkward dinner as of the moment.

Grace could really use some therapy too. He noted.

----

She waved goodbye and then watched Katie's SUV speed out of the curb. They were going to spend a lot of days apart especially when Katie goes back to London. Even so, Jessie remained optimistic that they would at least get through those days unscathed and still very much in love with each other. She hoped that their trust and love could take them through the distance.

"So… New Year's around the corner and Valentines is up and about…" Eli whispered putting a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"Yeah… Katie isn't sure if she's staying till New Years… Don't know if she can fly in for Valentines either."

"Well, you could always keep me company at the club. Jodie's there, kicking my gorgeous ass. Marissa's got a new pad in Newport so I doubt we'll be seeing Alex by then. She'll probably come down there for their date."

"I wouldn't want to ruin your date with Jodie…" Jessie smirked, heading towards their home.

"Very funny Jess…. Very funny…" Eli rolled his eyes then closed the door behind him.

The siblings sat on the couch and shared a little moment of silence while the snow started to fall all over Chicago once more. They opened up old albums that included family photos and new ones that included Katie. Eli let out a smile and turned to his sister.

"This thing you have with Katie… You sure you can do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the distance, the relationship, the people… It's going to be a long and tough road Jess… Are you up to it?"

"I'm up for it Eli. It only takes a day at a time. One day at a time."

-FIN-


End file.
